Teach me
by thewhorecrux
Summary: Elena was forced into a college she never wanted, and worse; she has to deal with her flirtatious teacher Damon  that she hates with a passion. Teacher!Damon and Student!Elena AU. Might turn to M.


**Pairing: Damon/Elena  
Show: The Vampire Diaries  
Rating: T for language  
Summary: Elena was forced into a college she never wanted, and worse; she has to deal with her flirtatious teacher(Damon) that she hates with a passion. Teacher!Damon and Student!Elena AU.  
****Words: 1, 715**

* * *

.

..

...

Elena was set off to college (forced) by her father. She's going to enjoy it (doubt it). She's going to try and pass it (failing will be the best solution for her to get back home). She was sent to a nearby university (NYU from Atlanta?). She's going to work hard too (not really).

Elena Gilbert held prisoner (in NYU).

-/-

At this very moment all Elena could think about is to strangle her father - including his brother. She will make them suffer, and regret bring born. She was fuming, she was mad. The deal is; she doesn't want to go to NYU to take nursing; it was just nursing. And she knows that taking nursing from Duke will guarantee her a job place here in Mystic Falls. Then why set her off to New York? Now she really feels neglected by her family.

"It feels like you guys want me gone." she said.

John - her father whom she hates right now - was leaning on the door frame of her room and rolled his eyes at her daughter's antics. Jeremy - her brother - snickered from the kitchen hearing her loud complaint.

"'Lena," John sighed exasperatedly, "Don't be so dramatic."

"I could just go to Duke!" she complained more.

"NYU has accepted you, Elena." he said sternly, "and I'm sure you'll get a far more better future. You'll have your Aunt Jenna there."

"I'll be living in a dorm, dad." she said.

"Tell me if you have a hot roommate okay, 'lena?" Jeremy yelled from the kitchen.

"In your dreams." She yelled back.

Elena hates the fact that she needs to go away from he family; she already lost her mother years ago. She doesn't want to lose anyone again; it was a really painful experience to lose someone and never see them again. Jeremy didn't even remember their mom, for he was so little to remember so. John who was picking up what she was thinking (it happens all the time so he's not really surprised that her objection was all about this) approached her and kneeled in front of her. She was sitting by the edge of her bed. John softly placed his hands on top of hers and hugged her scared little daughter.

"Don't worry about us Elena. We'll be fine." he whispered softly.

"Ar-are you sure?" she asked hesitantly with a strangled voice.

Leaving her family? Biggest decision she had ever made.

"Yes." John whispered. "Now let me go, 'coz I'm losing my shit, and my balls. You know I'm not good with these father and daughter stuff."  
She slapped him in the arm and gave him a scolding glare for his use of crude words.

That was then (she was a little excited just to be honest with herself) but now? She hated everything about New York - except for her roommate. Everything in New York is amazing; what made her hate it is… her teacher of an asshole.

-/-

Did that teacher know that hitting on your students is inappropriate? And worst of all he always try to humiliate her in front of all the people! Only if it was legal to kill a teacher; she will (with no doubt) kill him. She knows a lot about her course, in fact she has an IQ of 101; but she's just not into New York and studying here.

When she arrived here she was overwhelmed by how Jenna treated her – she treated her like a princes. She felt really ashamed by not thanking her enough. It was really sad not living with Jenna, but because of student loan, and her dad's stubbornness upon inflicting her with some independence, she was forced to live in a dorm.

She cringes by just looking at him and his stupid smirk. Her point? She wants to kill him.  
He's the youngest teacher in this school, and he was always surrounded by students who have a lot of free time just to flirt with this teacher.

She doesn't care. At. All.

It all started when he started flirting with her in the hallways, she shrugged him off. He seemed to like being challenged because after that; her life became hell and he was Satan himself in it.

It started with a "Are you new here?"

And ended with an "Obviously." from her. He was clearly not used to girls shrugging him off, based on his actions now.

It was rude she knows, but she didn't know that he was a teacher, so when she saw him in class? Awkward.

-/-

"Elena Gilbert?" he slowly drawled out her name, "Can you nicely explain what a Caesarian C-section is?" he asked from his desk - which is located in front of the class.

Once he asked, every student in the class turned to face her. Caroline - my roommate - gave her a sympathetic look, Matt a close friend of ours (also Caroline's boyfriend) also gave her a sympathetic look; knowing what's about to happen. Rose - the class's stuck up bitch - just gave her a smug look. She was the most infuriating person from the class (she always sucks up with the teacher; meaning gliding with him).

Elena slowly looked down to Damon Salvatore (the teacher who will soon will be reported dead by a tragic accident; planned by herself truly) and simply shrugged her shoulders. She was seated at the very top – farthest away from – to prevent any violence in the class, because she will strangle him to death. She knew what it meant, what this whole unit was but she's not going to answer it. She'd rather get perfect from her exams than this; answering questions from the class? Not worth it. Even how many times you answer the teacher she won't give you extra credit or anything it's always based on written assignments and tests. Damon raised an eyebrow towards her way and asked the class (who knows) what it is.

As usual, Rose was there to saves the day. Before Rose answered the question she sent a smug smile to Elena (Which she ignored professionally). She's used to it.

When Rose finished explaining the write answer; Damon sent her a flirty smile (which made Elena toll her eyes). When Elena looked down towards the teacher she caught Damon's eyes looking at her intensely. She stared back, thinking it was some kind of challenge but Damon looked away; knowing he was in the middle of class.

Damon Salvatore? He will be a forever mystery to Elena Gilbert.

After that little moment ( she could still feel the glare Rose was sending her way after she saw what happened ) the class flowed and Damon never asked her a question - which she was grateful for but was a little weird.

After the dreadful class about pregnancy and dreadful deliveries ( and caught glances from Damon and glares from Rose ) the class ended. She quickly exited the room waiting outside for Matt and Caroline for their lunch together with Tyler. Tyler was also a freshmen here like them, but he's taking a different course. He's okay but rough around the edges, Elena once thought.  
She exited quickly because she can never be in the same room with Damon and Rose without bloodshed. When she saw everyone from the class to pass by (some said their goodbyes) without Caroline and Matt, she frowned.

"What was taking them so long?" she thought.

She sensed someone walking towards the door, expecting it to be them but to her dismay it was the devil himself; Damon Salvatore. She quickly faked herself reading a book and not noticing him but.

"Elena." he greeted her.

"Hm." she replied, pleading Lord and every god in the world to make Damon go away because he can't really deal with this jackass right now.

"That's not a way to greet a teacher, Miss Gilbert." he said, trying to flirt.

He took two long strides towards her and placed his hand to the wall behind her (which she was leaning on, two feet away from the door).  
At that moment she detested all the gods for the birth of Damon Salvatore.

"Why was he even born?" She thought gravely.

"I know you know…" he started, "According from your exams, you're really smart… Why not share it to the class?" he asked as he leaned closer.

She quickly detached herself from the wall as he tried to lean closer. He thank the gods again as she saw Caroline and Matt emerge from the door. She didn't say another word as she approached her curious friends. She could feel the intensity of his stare; and it made the hairs from the back of her head stood up. It was scary how a stare could make her feel this way.

"Let's go." she hissed to her friends as she continued to walk not bothering to look back. She learned long ago, not to look back at the stuff that's not worth anything. And she'll make sure that Damon Salvatore will not worth anything in her life.

When Caroline and Matt was able to catch up on her Caroline stated," I think he likes you. "

"Doubt it." she replied flatly.

"I swear he does! He acts like a seven year-old teasing his crush plus he stares at you all the time. And he's hot." Caroline continued.

"He's an asshole." she replied flatly once again.

"Agree." Matt said.

"You should tap that, Elena." Caroline suggested effortlessly.

Elena spun around and gave Caroline a bewildered look; and Matt gave her a disgusted look.

"He's a teacher, Care." Matt said.

"A hot one and a young one." Caroline merely deflected what he said.

"He's an ass. I would never tap that even if he's the last guy on the face of the earth." she said incredulously.

"Whatever you say Elena." was the only thing Caroline said as they continued to walk to the cafeteria.

There was mischief that sparkled to her eyes and Elena just looked at Matt questioningly; he just shrugged not knowing what's up with that pretty little head of his girlfriend.

So university life in New York? Not so great.

But she has to admit, he was hot. She's just not interested.

.

..

...

* * *

**Well that's it! tell me what you guys think (and A new start might be updated if I typed the chapter I've written ^-^)**


End file.
